The present invention resides in the art of support posts or standards for rural mailboxes and other such receptacles. In the rural areas of this country, it is common for persons to place mailboxes along the road or highway in front of their dwelling. Indeed, the sights of mailboxes affixed to fence posts, metal stakes, milk cans, and the like are common along country highways. However, the distance of a mailbox from the highway and the height thereof above the ground, are dictated by local postal authorities and, utilizing the aforementioned support devices, it is difficult to properly position the mailbox. Further, such support elements are generally unattractive, not adjustable or easily installed, and insecure with respect to seasonal ground swelling, vandalism, and the like.
Approaches have been taken in the prior art to provide a mailbox holder of an adjustable nature to facilitate secure and proper positioning of the mailbox along the highway. Two such approaches are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,058,710, and 3,229,940. However, it will be appreciated from a review of these patents that many drawbacks remain. In these prior art teachings, the maximum height that the mailbox may be maintained above the ground is that of the supporting post itself. Indeed, with the prior art teachings, a long post is required to provide both sufficient height above the ground and secure depth into the ground to properly maintain the mailbox. Further, in these prior art teachings, the mailbox opening is always maintained at a fixed distance from the post and in predetermined alignment therewith. Yet further, there is no simple way to adjust the box with respect to the post, nor is there an easy way for securedly inserting the post into the ground. Indeed, the prior art teaches setting the post in concrete, or inserting the same into a hole and later filling dirt in around the post to secure the same. Once so positioned, resetting the post to compensate for seasonal loosening is a major task.
While a number of posts are known from the prior art teachings of U.S. Pat. Nos. 29,316; 1,684,802; 1,754,303; and 2,351,261, there are no known teachings of hollow posts which may be easily and securedly driven into the ground. Further, the known posts are rather unattractive, expensive, and, when of such nature as to securedly engage the ground, are of substantial length and weight.